


Her Borrowed Plumes

by Katherine



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Chapter 9: Meg Goes To Vanity Fair, Daemons, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Meg's daemon shifted to the shape of a jackdaw, which struck Meg as rather pointed.





	Her Borrowed Plumes

Meg's daemon shifted to the shape of a jackdaw, which struck Meg as rather pointed, so she kept as significant a silence for these moments they had remaining before the Moffats' party. He perched on her shoulder, head tipped in various directions to eye the silver butterfly clip from all angles. Then he eased his sharp beak carefully near her ear and started preening her. His beak running gently through her hair, strand by strand, was soothing. Jackdaw in borrowed plumes she might be, yet she would enjoy the evening, dressed up to be more than plain, poor Meg March.


End file.
